Finding Dory Credits
Here are the credits for Finding Dory. Opening Credits Disney presents A Pixar Animation Studios film Finding Dory Closing Credits Directed by Andrew Stanton (WALL-E) Co-Directed by Angus MacLane (WALL-E) Produced by Lindsey Collins, P.G.A. (WALL-E) Executive Producer John Lasseter (WALL-E) Associate Producer Bob Roath (John Carter) Original Story by Andrew Stanton (WALL-E) Screenplay by Andrew Stanton (WALL-E) Victoria Strouse (New Best Friend) Music by Thomas Newman (WALL-E) Story Supervisor Max Brace (WALL-E) Film Editor Axel Geddes (WALL-E) Production Designer Steve Pilcher (Ratatouille) Supervising Technical Director John Halstead (Up) Production Manager Becky Neiman (WALL-E) Supervising Animators David DeVan (The Incredibles) Michael Stocker (The Incredibles) Director Of Photography - Camera Jeremy Lasky (WALL-E) Director Of Photography - Lighting Ian Megibben (WALL-E) Character Art Director Jason Dreamer (WALL-E) Sets Art Director Don Shank (Up) Character Supervisor Jeremie Talbot (Monsters University) Sets Supervisor Colin Hayes Thompson (Up) Effects Supervisor Chris Chapman (WALL-E) Rendering Supervisor Humera Yasmin Khan (Up) Global Technology & Simulation Supervisor Patrick Coleman (Ratatouille) New Technology Integration Supervisor David Ryu (Monsters University) Crowds & Additional Animation Supervisor Paul Mendoza (Up) Crowds Technical Supervisor Paul Kanyuk (Up) Sound Designer Tim Nielsen (Maleficent) Casting by Kevin Reher, C.S.A (Inside Out) Natalie Lyon, C.S.A (Inside Out) Cast Dory - Ellen DeGeneres Marlin - Albert Brooks Hank - Ed O'Neill Destiny - Kaitlin Olson Nemo - Hayden Rolence Bailey - Ty Burrell Jenny - Diane Keaton Charlie - Eugene Levy Young Dory - Sloane Murray Fluke - Idris Elba Rudder - Dominic West Mr. Ray - Bob Peterson (Up) Wife Fish - Kate McKinnon Husband Fish (Stan) - Bill Hader Sigourney Weaver - Sigourney Weaver Passenger Carl - Alexander Gould Gerald - Torbin Xan Bullock (Cars) Crush - Andrew Stanton (WALL-E) Chickenfish - Katherine Ringgold (Finding Nemo) Tween Dory - Lucia Geddes Squirt - Bennett Dammann Husband Crab (Bill) - John Ratzenberger Sunfish “Charlie Back and Forth” - Angus MacLane (WALL-E) Gill - Willem Dafoe Bloat - Brad Garrett Peach - Allison Janney Gurgle - Austin Pendleton Bubbles - Stephen Root Deb (& Flo) - Vicki Lewis Jacques - Jerome Ranft (Ratatouille) Additional Voices Additional Screenplay Material by Bob Peterson (Up) Additional Story Material by Angus MacLane (WALL-E) Post Production Supervisor Paul Cichocki (The Good Dinosaur) Production Finance Leads William Reusch (The Good Dinosaur) Marc Sondheimer (The Good Dinosaur) Story Story Manager Hana Yoon (Monsters University) Story Lead Alexander Woo (The Good Dinosaur) Story Artists Script Supervisor Shannon Wood (Ratatouille) Story Coordinators Connie Li Elizabeth Atkinson (Monsters University) Script Production Assistants Lauren Conca (Inside Out) Rosemary Reese (The Good Dinosaur) Editorial Editorial Manager Lisa Fotheringham (The Good Dinosaur) Additional Editor Nicholas C. Smith, A.C.E. (WALL-E) Second Film Editors Torbin Xan Bullock (Cars) Robert Grahamjones, A.C.E. (The Incredibles) Sarah K. Reimers (Brave) First Assistant Editor Noah Newman (Monsters University) Second Assistant Editors Jeff Stone (John Carter) Chloe Kloezeman (Toy Story of Terror) Lindsay Armstrong (Inside Out) Jimmy Lillard (Inside Out) Kathy Graves (Toy Story of Terror) Jess Fulton (WALL-E) Additional Editing Serena Warner (Inside Out) Steve Bloom (Monsters University) Production Music & Sound Effects Editors Samuel Lehmer (Inside Out) Ethan Schreiber Recording Engineer Vince Caro (Cars) Assistant Sound Editor Kenny Pickett (Inside Out) Additional Editorial Management Leslie Pao (Inside Out) Tashana Landray (WALL-E) Editorial Coordinators Koala Bear Moredo Meredith Hom (Toy Story That Time Forgot) Art Art Manager Alice Clendenen (Monsters University) Graphics Art Director Craig Foster (Monsters University) Lead Shader Artist Rona Liu (The Good Dinosaur) Artists Additional Artists Sculptors Jerome Ranft (Ratatouille) Greg Dykstra (Ratatouille) Additional Shading Art Direction Bert Berry (Inside Out) Art Coordinators Susan Loshin (Brave) Alyssa Mar (Inside Out) Jenni Rowland (Monsters University) Dana Frankoff (Inside Out) Camera & Staging Layout Manager Daniel Combs (WALL-E) Layout Lead Matthew Silas (Up) Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist Sandra Karpman (Up) Layout Coordinator Jon Bryant (Inside Out) Technology Dale R. Beck Hank Barrtio Jason L. Bergman Michael S. Blum Brad Brooks Williams T. Carpenter Loren Chun Peter Lee Chun Charles E. Deal Lawrence Chai James P. Hurrell Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Paul Hildebrandt Bill James Amdnira AJ Jayasinghe Jeff Nash David Oguri Charles Lam Ken Moore Dara McGarry James A. Sadwenns Joe Suzow Laurice Tracy Terence Worley Doug White Tomas A. Wong Derek E. Wilson Special Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Senior Managers Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Animated with PRESTO animation system Rendered with Pixar’s RenderMan® No. 50325 Original Soundtrack available on Sound Created in Dolby Atmos™ Elevation source data courtesy of the U.S. Geological Survey ©2016 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. We are grateful to THE FAMILY AND FRIENDS OF FINDING DORY AND CREW Your love and support made this film possible. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CALIFORNIA Category:Credits Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar films Category:Pixar Films Category:Pixar Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Finding Nemo Category:Post Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:International Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks